Little White Dress
by Anne Candy
Summary: Sam has a vision of two girls getting attacked inside of an old mansion. When the boys investigate they find that the girls arent as clueless as he thought they were, and the mansion is haunted by two spirits who have been killing men for sixteen years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so just a few things before you start reading please. So this idea came for a dream i had about our favorite boys and their hottness. I had this dream when i was watching the second season, so thats when it is set (in the second season). Oh and of course the disclaimer so i dont get sued: i dont own Supernatural or Dean and Sam. But ppl i do own this plot and the two girls.**

* * *

This was an old house. He could tell that much. It looked like this dark room hadn't been touch in years. Dust covered the floor and every other surface. Cob webs clung to the corners of the ceiling and windows. Two beams of light were waving around in the room. Whispers were coming from behind the slightly opened door. Slowly, as if trying not to make any noise, the door opened. Only to fail, it creaked loudly and the two beams of light flashed toward the door.

Two girls stood in the middle of the room. One was tall with jet black hair; if it wasn't pulled back into a pony tail then it would probably hit the middle of her back. She had side bangs and a few streaks of crimson red in her hair. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of curiosity, instead of the expected fear. A black T-shirt pulled tightly over her chest and exposed a flat stomach. Dark denim shorts showed off her tan legs down to her thigh high black leather boots. She held one black pistol in her hand and another one was attached at her right hip.

The other girl was a few inches shorter with dark brown hair in tight curls running all the way down her back. Her side bangs fell in front of her blue eyes which were lined with black eye liner. Her red mesh top was practically see-through and her black bra could be seen in the dim lighting. Dark skinny jeans ran down her legs and were tucked into black knee high boots. She also held a pistol in her hand, only this one was silver; this one looked to belong in a gun holster that was slung over her left shoulder. And she had another one tucked into her right boot.

The pair of them stared silently at the door with no reaction to it opening. They screamed as two dark figures tackled them to the ground.

*Supernatural*

Sam sat up in his hotel bed. Sweat dripped down his face and neck, all the way down his bare chest. How long had he been sleeping? He wiped the sweat off his forehead and took a deep breath. His visions were getting stronger. He was able to see everything so clearly now. More detailed then before. It was getting harder for him to sleep.

"You finally awake," Dean walked through the hotel room door with two take out bags in his hands. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and placed his feet on the floor. "Hungry?"

"No, not really." Sam stood and picked up his shirt from the floor, pulling it over his head

"Dude, you ok? You look like hell." Dean placed the bags on the table in the corner

"Thanks for the compliment." Sam sat back down on the bed and placed his head in his hands

"No, I mean it man. What's wrong? Did you have another vision while you were sleeping?" Dean moved to stand in front of his brother

"Yeah, I did. And this one is going to happen soon. I can feel it." Sam said looking up into Dean's eyes

"When? Where?"

"I don't know." Sam shook his head and stood up walking over to the table where Dean had put the food. Dean turned to him putting his hands into his pants pockets.

"Tell me what you saw." He said

Sam opened one of the bags and pulled out a burger. "Two girls are going to be attacked by something."

"Attacked by something… attacked by what?" Dean pulled his hands out and sat on the bed

"I don't know. They were in a really old house. Like one of those old mansions." Sam unwrapped the burger and took a bite out of it. Dean sighed standing up and pulling something from his pants pocket.

"A house like this." He held out a piece of paper out to Sam. Sam put his burger down and took the paper from his brother. He looked at it; it was the same house from his dream.

"Yeah, a house like this. What is this?" Sam gestured to the picture and continued to look at it

"Our next job," Dean went over to the table and pulled another burger from the bag. "Apparently a lot of people have been found dead in that house in the last sixteen years. All victims are men and all are ruled out as suicide, cause everyone goes into abandoned houses to kill themselves. But I'm thinking it's something else."

"Like what? A spirit or demon?"

"Yeah maybe. I say we check it out tonight." Dean bit into his burger and sat down into one of the chairs next to the table

"Tonight? We barley know anything about this house, or why these killings are happening there. Shouldn't we do more research on this? Find out more on the house and the family?"

"Look, you said that those girls were going to be attacked in an old house, like the one in that picture, right? And you said it was going to happen soon. So why wait?"

"We don't even know if that's the right house."

"But there's a chance that it is. So, we should check it out."

Sam put the photo on the table and sat down in the other chair. "So, we go tonight then?"

"Yeah tonight." Dean smirked

"Alright and what do we do if we find the girls there?"

"Ah… get them out of there. What else would we do with them?"

"Dean, these girls weren't your normal everyday girls. They both had two guns on them." Sam leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table

"So you're scared of girls with guns. Sam, we see scarier things every day of our lives." Dean copied Sam's movement

"Well there was something different about them. They weren't just girls with guns. They were looking for something."

"So two clueless girls go into a haunted house with guns and get themselves killed."

"That's the thing Dean; I didn't see those girls die."

"You saw them being attacked?" Dean leaned back into his chair

"I saw two _things_ jump them, but I never actually saw them die."

"Wait I thought you only saw people dying. Like death visions, or whatever. Now you're seeing anything and everything. What's going on here Sammy?"

"I wish I knew. But I need to find those girls Dean. I need to help them," Sam stood and went to grab his jacket off his bed. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Supernatural **

* * *

The house looked exactly like the picture. Dean parked his car right in front of the porch of the house and put it in park. The brothers looked at the house out the driver's side window. The clock in the dash board read 12:07 pm. The house was wrapped in fog and the moon shone bright in the night sky. Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition and took a deep breath.

"Since we don't know what we are dealing with yet…" Sam started

"This should be fun." Dean laughed opening his door and stepped out of the car. He went to the trunk as Sam got out of his side. Dean pulled out two shot guns and bullets.

"Rock salt?" Sam asked "How do you know it's a spirit that we are looking at?"

"I don't," Dean said handing one shot gun to Sam "Best to be prepared."

Sam shrugged and Dean closed the trunk. They both pulled out flash lights and started toward the front porch. Dean slowly opened the front door and the two of them entered the house. The room they walked into looked like some kind of family room, they noticed as they shined their lights over the dusty furniture.

"Ok, where should we start?" Sam asked. A thud came from above them. Both of them looked up at the ceiling.

"I say we start up there." Dean motioned toward the stairs. Sam nodded and they both crept over to the stairs.

They started up, step by step. Each step left a foot print in the dust. And with each step they heard more foot steps and whispers. They made it to the top of the stairs and looked down the hallways to each side of them. Sam shined his flash light down the hall. All the doors were closed, except for one.

"Dean…" Sam whispered taking a few steps down the hall, his light falling on the open door. Dean followed Sam down the hallway, whispers still came from behind the door.

"What are you doing? Stop!" A female voice came from behind the door. The boys drew closer to the door, guns at ready. Once they reached the door they lowered their flash lights down to their sides. They both peered into the door. Two girls were standing into the middle of the room, shinning their flash lights around the room.

"Dean, those are the girls in my vision. This is when they're attacked." Sam whispered

He placed his hand on the door and slowly pushed it open. The door creaked loudly and the girls inside the room turned their flash lights at the door. The boys pushed through the door, causing the girls to scream and they tackled them to the ground. Sam looked down into blue wide, almost fear filled eyes. Dean saw brown eyes and a pissed off expression.

"Wait Dean, this is my dream." Sam never took his eyes off the blue eyes below him

"You're not so bad yourself." The girl underneath him smirked

"Get off me!" The girl under Dean screamed

Dean smiled and looked into her eyes before scanning down her body. "Now, why would I want to do that?"

"My gun is pointed at a place where you don't want to be shot." She glared at him with an evil smile on her face. Dean slowly stood up in front of her and Sam did the same, holding his hand out to the brunette. She took his hand and stood up at the same time as other girl did, who refused help from Dean.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked

"You both need to get out of here. It's not safe here." Sam said

"No, it's really not safe for you guys here. So you should leave." The girl with the black hair raised her gun

Sam raised his hands. "Wooh, ah… I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean."

"I'm Stephy. This is my twin Krissy," The brunette smiled and shoved the other girl in the arm "Put it down."

Krissy lowered her gun. "You really shouldn't be here. It's after midnight."

"You're here after midnight." Said Dean

"That's not the point." Krissy snapped her gun into the holster on her left thigh. A scream came from downstairs. All four of their head turned toward the door. Dean walked toward the door first holding his gun up along with his flash light. The three others made their way over to the door as well, all getting their guns ready.

Dean looked back at them. "Stay close."

"Anything you say." Krissy said moving closer to Dean, pressing her chest against his back

Dean looked back at her with a smirk. "Not the kind of close I was going for, but I like this arrangement."

"Dean now isn't the time." Sam said

"Yeah, just incase you forgot, we have a spirit somewhere in this house. And it's known to kill men, something that you just happen to be." Stephy grabbed the back of Krissy's shirt and pulled her away from Dean

With a smirk on his face, Dean went through the door. He shined his flashlight down the hall. Once he saw that there was nothing, he walked out farther into the hall followed by the others. All four of them had their guns and flash lights aimed down the hall. Dean led them down the hall toward the stairs. Krissy was next, followed by Stephy, both girls checking each door as they walked down the hall. Sam was last looking over the shoulder of everyone to look ahead down the other end of the hall. They arrived at the stairs and Dean stopped in his tracks, his eyes wandering down the room below.

"Tell me you all hear that too." Dean said before walking down the first stair

"Sounds like crying." Sam leaned forward to look down the stairs

Krissy went along with Dean going down the stairs. "It must be Emma."

"Who's Emma?" Asked Sam

"The little girl who haunts this house." Stephy answered

"Sounds like they did more research then you did, Dean." Sam stepped down the first step

"Now is not the time Sammy. Just incase you forgot, we are in a haunted house looking for a spirit." Dean made it to the bottom and shined his light all around the room

The other three made it down; Sam went to stand next to his brother. Four flashlights hit the brick fire place and a figure of a little girl sitting on the floor crying, her back facing them. Krissy and Stephy stepped in front of the boys lifting their guns and pointing them at the girl.

They could hear her crying. She was a small girl, looked frail and weak. Her hair frizzed out into black locks and she was wearing a white dress. After a few moments, she stood up and turned to them. Tears were falling from her black eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Her voice was high pitched, not yet matured

Dean lifted his gun and aimed it at the girl. Her face got hard and the tears stopped.

"I didn't do anything bad!" She screamed

A gush of wind blew through the house, so strong it was able to knock the four of them over. A growl echoed through the house and a dark black figure came out from the fire place. No details could be made out about the figure, other then its height. It reached the high ceiling, had to be at least fifteen feet tall. The four pushed themselves up as the figure roared. Dean and Sam both shot the figure, but their bullets had no effect.

"We need to get out of here!" Stephy helped Krissy up

The boys stood, their guns still pointed at the figure. They shot again and this time it went back into the fire place. Then bright orange flames came out of the fire place and started burning the walls and floor.

"Let's go!" Sam yelled grabbing Stephy by the arm and pulling her toward the front door. Krissy and Dean ran behind them. The girls ran out the door first followed by the boys.

Flames engulfed the house and porch as they ran toward Dean's car. The girls pressed their backs against the car doors and the boys covered them as the house suddenly exploded. Dean and Sam pressed their hands on either side of the girls. Stephy covered her face and turned into the car. Krissy clung to Dean's jacket, using him as a shield. The boys turned at the same time, the house was gone. A few patches of fire laid where the house once stood. The girls looked around their shoulders and then stepped away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Supernatural **

* * *

"It's gone." Krissy dusted off her shorts

"Very observant," Dean laughed. Krissy punched him in the arm. "Ouch, for a girl you punch hard."

"For a girl? What does it matter if I'm a girl? You sexist!" Krissy screamed

"Hey, I just don't know many girls that hit hard." Dean explained

Krissy pushed him away. "Don't make me hit you again!" She started away from the car, walking toward the other side of where the house would have been. Stephy smiled at Sam before following her.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked watching her walk away

"You don't think we walked here, do you?" Stephy continued to walk. The boys looked at each other then followed the girls. Parked under one of the many old trees, to the side of where the house used to be, was a 67 black and white Bellaire convertible. Dean whistled and placed his hand on the hood.

"Nice ride…" He said

"Don't touch." Krissy opened the drivers door and pressed a silver button that was on the inside of the door near the arm rest

The back seat suddenly flipped up and a table like platform came up from the bottom of the car. It came to rest right at the top of the back doors. Krissy and Stephy both took out their guns from the holsters and placed them in a spot that was obviously set aside for them. The table was in perfect order. All weapons had their place and were organized so that the things that were used the most were easiest to grab.

"Nice." Dean crossed her arms

"I'm kinda OCD when it comes to my weapons." Krissy looked over everything twice before closing the back seat

"Let me guess, all your gear is just stuffed into the trunk of your car?" Stephy laughed

"Hey, I like it that way!" Dean pointed at her

"So, it's obvious that you're both hunters." Sam said putting his hands into his jacket pockets

"What gave you that idea?" Krissy rolled her eyes

"I'm getting tired of your attitude." Dean stepped closer to her

"My attitude?" She asked

"Yeah, did I stutter?"

"What about your attitude?"

"What attitude?" He stepped even closer to her. They continued to fight as Sam walked over to Stephy. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Is your sister always like that?" He asked

"Is your brother always like that?" She asked back

"Yeah." They answered together

Stephy twitched and turned toward the two fighting. "I heard that you pig!"

They stopped and both turned to look at her. Dean pointed to his chest. "You talking to me?"

"Stop thinking about my sister like that. It's disgusting!" Stephy screamed

"You can hear what I'm thinking?" Dean asked

"My sister can read minds, she'll telepathic," Krissy crossed her arms "Now, I want to know what you were thinking."

"Sorry, private thoughts." He smirked

"Not so private." Stephy growled

"Wait, you have psychic powers?" Sam looked down at her. Stephy looked back up at him with a blank stare.

"I suggest that we continue this conversation elsewhere." She climbed into the passenger seat of the car and buckled her seat belt. Krissy smirked and got into the car as well.

"We are staying at the Lotus motel a few miles from here. If you want to continue chatting meet us there." Krissy turned the key into the ignition and drove away leaving the boys standing in a now empty field

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural**

The boys found the motel easy. It was the only one for miles. It was also the one they were staying at. The twins were leaning against Krissy's car waiting for them. Dean parked his car a few spaces away from theirs. They both came out of the car and walked over to the girls.

"You're staying here too." Stephy stated

"You need to stop that whole mind reading thing." Dean shoved his keys into his pocket

"And you need to stop those disgusting thoughts. Pervert." She answered back

"What is he thinking?" Krissy leaned toward her sister with a smile on her face. Stephy leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Krissy laughed, pushing herself off the car. "Back at you Dean."

"Well since this case is all wrapped up, we can leave now. So, bye girls." Dean turned to walk back to his car

"It's not over." Stephy said

Dean turned around and stared at her. "The house blew up, darlin', did you not see that?"

"You saw what it wanted you to see," Stephy pulled a room key from her pants pocket and walked toward the room in front of the car. "Come with me if you want to know what I'm talking about."

Sam looked at Dean, who shrugged, then he followed Stephy into the room. The room had photos and books scattered all over. It looked much like the boys hotel rooms usually did.

"You sure did your research." Sam looked around

"Yeah, that's my area of expertise. Krissy does weapons, I do research. So when it comes to the back story of the spirit, don't go to my sister." Stephy laughed sitting down at the table on the other side of the room

"So, what do you know?" Sam did the same, sitting across the table from her

"What do you want to know?" Stephy leaned back in her chair

Sam looked behind him. The door was still open, Krissy and Dean hadn't come inside. He stood up and walked over to the door. "Where's Dean?"

"He's with Krissy," Stephy stated. Sam turned back to her. "Trust me; you don't want to know what they're doing."

"Their not in our room, are they?" Sam closed the door

"Yeah, taking a shower. If you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know. That's Dean for you."

"And that's Krissy."

Sam walked back over to the table. Stephy opened a folder and pulled a few pictures. She handed him a picture of the house, it was the same one Dean had shown him.

"I've seen this." He said

"The house was built a while ago, as in over a hundred years." Stephy flipped through her pictures

"What about the spirit?"

"Two spirits…"

"Two, there's two?"

"What did you think that black figure was?" She questioned

"I thought it was the little girl."

She shook her head, no, then handed him another picture. This was a picture of a family. Two parents, a teenage boy and a little girl. "That's the last family who lived in that house. Recognize anyone?"

"That's the little girl we saw. Your sister called her Emma."

"Sixteen years ago the family was murdered, with one exception. Emma wasn't killed. But she died a few months later, causes unknown," She handed him a news paper article. "Weird story. Apparently Emma was taken from her real family when she was just a year old. The Jones', the family that took her, raised her as if she was their own daughter. Then six years later her real father found out where she was. He broke into their house, exactly at midnight, killing the parents and the teenage boy. When he tried to take her with him she ended up pushing him into the fire place. He smashed his head on the brick and died instantly."

"That explains why she only kills men." Sam scanned the article

"And only if they come in past midnight. But that's only Emma."

"So, who is the other spirit?"

"Her biological father, the one that came to get her. His spirit is protecting her. He doesn't kill anyone. He just scares them off, protecting Emma. Which I find odd, because he killed while he was alive."

"You said that we only saw what it wanted us to see. What did you mean?"

"Somehow the spirit of the father has gained this power, to make it look like the house is burning. Maybe because of where he died. Krissy and I went in once, and before we even saw Emma, his spirit lit the house on fire. And the fire was out by the time we were back at the car. He sets the house on fire, even blows it up, in order to get people out of the house. There have been several eye witness reports, saying that the house set fire or just exploded."

"So, why didn't you just salt and burn the remains?"

"I couldn't find where she was buried. We searched all the cemeteries around here and we couldn't find anything," Stephy pushed the rest of the folder at him "Her father was cremated."

"Great…" Sam opened the folder and dug through all the papers. When he looked up to ask a question he saw her staring at him.

"I thought I would never get to meet you or your brother." She said

"You know who I am?" He asked

"Of course I do. All hunters know who you guys are. Plus I've met your dad."

"You met my dad, when?"

"Like maybe five or six years ago. Have seen him a few times since then."

"He never mentioned you."

"Did he ever mention anyone at all?" She stood and went over to the mini fridge

"No he didn't." Sam laughed

Stephy came back with two beers and handed one to Sam. "How is he doing, anyway?"

"He's ah… died a while back…"

"Oh… I'm sorry." Stephy slipped into her seat

"It's ok…" He twisted off his the cap to his beer

"That's how my uncle was. Never told us about any hunters unless we run into them." She twisted hers off as well

"Your uncle?"

"He's the one that taught us everything about hunting," She sipped on the beer slowly "He introduced us to your dad when he came into town. Your dad told us about you and Dean."

"Only good things I hope." Sam laughed

"He loved you both so much. I could see it in his eyes. Every time he talked about you or your brother, love shown straight through. Plus I could read his mind."

Sam pushed the folder aside and leaned forward to her. "About that…"

"You want to know about the whole telepathy thing." She smiled

"You reading my mind?"

"I don't need to read you mind when it's written all over your face."

"Is my face that easy to read?"

"Only to someone who has had practice. What do you want to know?" She leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms

"Is it just you or does Krissy have a power too?" Sam asked

"She does. She can move objects with her mind. Started happening like a year ago. She still can't really control it, unlike me; I can read any mind within a mile radius."

"That far?"

Stephy stared into Sam's eyes and sipped her beer. "You know why we have these powers. But you wont tell me."

"It's not something that you would want to know."

"Try me," Stephy placed her beer down before looking over at the door. Krissy walked into the room, her hair pulled out from her ponytail. Dean came in behind her, a grin on his face. "You better wipe that stupid grin off you face."

"All I did was take a shower." Dean sat down on the bed closest to Sam

"Yeah a two hour long shower with my sister." Stephy stood collecting the pictures from the table

"You don't hear me complaining." Krissy smiled and sat in Stephy's chair

"Well since you were gone, I'm going to have to tell the story all over again." Stephy place all the photo's on the folder and closed it

"Can we do this over breakfast? I'm starved." Dean stood

Stephy smiled and held the folder to her chest. "Sure you can buy."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Supernatural**

"So we have two spirits to fry instead of one. This just got a whole lot more fun." Dean bit into his pancakes

"This isn't for your entertainment," Stephy stirred her coffee "We have been investigating this house for almost a month now."

"We still haven't found Emma's grave or a way to stop her father." Krissy poked her omelet with her fork

"So just salt and burn the house." Dean said

"We did," Krissy took a bite "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened. How could nothing happen?" Sam poured two sugars into his coffee

"The father's spirit made some sort of protective shield over the house." Stephy explained

"Never seen that before." Dean shoved another forkful of pancake into his mouth

"Neither have we." Krissy pushed her plate away

"So what now?" Sam sipped his coffee

"No idea," Stephy sighed. Krissy looked up at Dean and winked. Dean grinned and lifted up his coffee mug to his lips "Shut up!" Stephy knocked Krissy's arm.

"What?" Krissy held onto her arm

"I didn't want to hear that!" Stephy yelled

"You don't have to listen. So if you didn't really want to hear then you should just stop reading my mind."

"I can't completely control what I hear. And you know that!"

"You have more control then I do! So don't complain!"

"At least you don't hear voices in your head all day! Normal people get put into a padded cell for that!"

"Well people like me get burned at the stake!"

The table started to shake. The sugar packets started to slowly float out of the dish, and the utensils did the same. Dean's eyes widened and he grabbed a spoon that was hovering over the table.

"You need to stop yelling, everyone in here can hear you!" Stephy shoved Krissy's shoulder

"Your yelling too! And don't shove me!" Krissy pushed back

"I'm not going to listen to you!"

"I'm older!"

"By like two minutes!"

Napkins were pulled from the holder and a few customers looked up from their plates. Dean starred at Krissy. He knew that she was doing this, but he didn't know how. Sam reached over the table and placed a hand on Stephy's arm. She looked up at him and he shook his head.

"That's enough." He whispered

"Opps!" Krissy's hand flew up and the floating objects dropped back down to the table. Dean grabbed his fork again and stabbed another piece of his pancakes.

"What the hell was that?" He asked

"You think I'm the only one with powers." Stephy said sipping her coffee

"So you did that," Dean looked up at Krissy, who nodded. "How?"

"I can move objects with my mind." Krissy said

"She's telekinetic." Stephy added

"But why was everything on the table floating around. Don't you have control over it? Your sister seems to have control over her power." Dean continued eating, taking some bacon off Sam's plate

"Unfortunately I am not that lucky," Krissy ran her finger through her hair. "When ever my emotions are heightened I loose control."

Dean looked up from his plate. "So that's why things were floating around the room while we were…"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Stephy jumped from her seat and started toward the exit

Sam laughed. "Pay the bill, we'll wait outside." He followed Stephy out the door. Dean looked over at Krissy.

She smiled. "Yeah, that why things were floating around."

"Alright then," Dean smirked "Let's get the check; I want to catch that damned spirit." He looked around for a waitress.

"It's pissing you off that she's still there, isn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"Why?"

"How can a house blow up and still be perfectly standing?" He turned to her

"I don't know. Ask Stephy, she's the researcher. I just provide the guns." Krissy drank the rest of her apple juice

Outside the restaurant Sam found Stephy sitting on a bench near the parking lot. She was bent over holding her head between her knees. He walked over to her and sat down on the bench. Stephy sat up straight once he was next to her. Turning to him she sighed with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked

"Physically or mentally?" She asked back

Sam shrugged. "Both."

"Physically, it's colder out here then I thought it would be. Mentally," She paused and took a deep breath "Sometimes it's harder to block out the thoughts. It gets kinda loud."

"Here…" Sam slid off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders

"That is so cliché. But thank you," She smiled then turned to look at the door of the restaurant. Dean and Krissy still hadn't come out. "Is your brother always like that with women?"

"Yeah he is." Sam laughed

"What about you? Are you like that?" Stephy looked into his eyes

"No, definitely not."

"So if I asked you to kiss me, would you?"

Sam stared straight into her eyes and leaned toward her. Their faces came closed and their lips were only an inch apart.

"Go Sammy," Dean had come out of the restaurant with Krissy. Sam stood from the bench and Stephy turned toward the two walking to them. "It's about time you get some."

"You have the worst timing." Stephy said as Krissy came to stand next to her

"I love you too." Krissy placed both her hands on either side of Stephy's face

"So what are we going to do till midnight?" Sam asked

Dean put an arm around Krissy's neck. "Well I have some ideas."

"Oh god! Come on, is that all you ever think about?" Stephy said standing up

"Why don't you tell me?" Dean smirked

"Let's just go." Stephy walked over to Dean's car and climbed into the back seat


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Supernatural**

Dean and Sam rode in the front of the car while Krissy and Stephy shared silent whispers in the back. Stephy leaned in to whisper something into Krissy's ear then pulled back. Krissy nodded in response, giving her reply through her thoughts. Sam stared out the window and listened to the music, focusing most his attention on the reflection of Stephy in the side view mirror. Stephy's eyes drifted up into the mirror and she smiled at him, before looking at her sister and nodding toward the front of the car. Krissy laughed and winked back at Stephy.

"Is that some sorta secret code or something?" Dean said looking into the rear view mirror

The girls looked up and spoke in unison. "No…"

"Well its annoying, what ever it is." Dean replied

"Well then we'll stop." Krissy leaned forward and placed her elbows on the back of Dean's seat

"Or you could stop whispering and include us in the conversation." Dean glanced back at her

"I was just wondering, how you guys knew that we were going to be in the house." Stephy said, her eyes still in the side view mirror, staring directly at Sam

"We didn't know that you were going to be in there."

"Yes you did. I heard your thoughts, Sam," Stephy leaned toward his seat and he turned to face her. "You knew we were going to be in there. But I just want to know how you knew that."

Sam rested his arm on the back of his seat and sighed. "I kinda saw that you were going to be there."

"Saw? Saw how?" Krissy leaned toward him as well

"I can see the future… sometimes. And that just happened to be one of those times. I saw the two of you in the room and you were jumped by two black figures," Sam paused and turned to Dean "That was us I saw, Dean. We were the things that attacked them."

"Wait, if you knew that you were going to tackle us, why did you still do it?" Krissy asked

"At the time I didn't know that it was us." Sam explained

"Sure. You just wanted to tackle a pretty girl." Krissy sat back into her seat

"That had nothing to do with it." Sam looked back at her

"Although it was a plus." Dean added

"Oh shut up." Stephy went to slap Dean upside the head but Sam grabbed her hand before she could. She looked at him and took a deep breath, then she too sat back in her seat.

"When did you get your power?" Krissy asked

"About a year and a half ago, I guess." Sam answered

"That's when ours started." Krissy looked over at Stephy

"And Sam knows why." Stephy crossed her arms

Krissy's eyes turned back to Sam. "You know?"

"I really would rather not talk about it." Sam turned to face the front again

"Fine then," Krissy hissed "Stephy, what does he know?"

Stephy rolled her eyes and turned to Krissy. "I don't know. What ever it is, it's locked in a part of his mind that I can't get to. And I would rather not go digging in his head if it's not necessary to do it."

"I want to know why this happened to us. Don't you?"

"Of course I do. But I don't want to screw with Sam's head to get answers. I can wait till he wants to tell us."

"Well I cant!"

"Too bad!"

The girls turned their backs away from each other and both crossed their arms. Dean watched the whole thing from the rear view mirror and he laughed.

"Oh yeah, you are definitely twins." He chuckled

Hours later Sam was looking over a folder of information on the house that Stephy had given him. A few pictures and newspaper articles along with some things printed from the internet were scattered across the table. Dean was in the bathroom taking a shower as Sam tried to figure out what to do about the two spirits in the house. When Dean came from the bathroom, Sam was reading the obituaries of the Jones family.

Dean was in his jeans and rubbed a towel on his hair as he walked over to his bed. "What you doing Sammy?"

"Trying to understand these spirits." Sam answered and put the paper down

"Thought you would be thinking about how to understand Stephy." Dean sat on the bed

"What?" Sam looked at his brother

"What do you mean what? I saw you and her together. Don't tell me you don't want some of that."

"Dean, I just met her."

"And I just met Krissy, don't see me holding back, do you?"

They both looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Sam stood and went over to the door. Stephy and Krissy were standing side by side on the other end of the door. Krissy pushed her way in with a grin on her face. Stephy looked up at Sam and smiled.

"May we come in?" She asked

"Yeah, sure." Sam stepped out of the door way

Stephy came in and Sam closed the door behind her. "Thanks."

"Well that's a nice sight to see." Krissy said seeing Dean shirtless and still dripping wet from the shower

"I could say the same to you." He replied

Stephy handed a rolled up poster to Sam. "Here, look at this."

Sam took it to the table and unrolled it. On the paper was a blue print of the house haunted by Emma Jones and her father. "Where did you get this?"

"Does it matter?" Krissy asked placing her hands on her hips

"Krissy and I have searched the whole house, or so we thought," Stephy pointed to a section of the house on the blue print "On the blue print there is a basement. But we never found the entrance to it. So maybe her remains are there."

"Now we just need to hope that the remains are down there, or we are screwed." Dean said

"In a word, yes." Krissy said

"Why did you guys find the basement before?" Sam asked looking closer at the blue prints

"It must be hidden or something. Now that we know where it is, we can check it out," Stephy smiled and sat down at the table. She sighed then turned to Krissy. Her sister was standing next to Dean, staring at him. "Can you put some cloths on?"

"Can you keep your mouth for five minutes?" Dean jabbed back

"Come on Dean, put your shirt on." Sam said sitting at the table with Stephy

Dean pulled on a black T-shirt that was lying on his bed. "Better?"

"Yes." Stephy turned back to Sam

"No…" Krissy sighed and sat down next to him

"Ok, we have a plan. Now we just have to wait." Sam said

"I hate waiting." Krissy fell back onto the bed and crossed her arms over her stomach

"All you need is something to pass the time." Dean leaned down to her and pushed her hair out of her face before kissing her hard on the mouth.

Stephy's eyes widened and she grabbed Sam's hand. "Time to go!" She pulled him out of his chair and out the hotel room door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Sadly So Not Own Supernatural**

The car pulled up to the house at 11:47. Dean put the car in park and looked at the house through the windshield. Sam opened his door and helped Stephy out of the backseat. Krissy pushed open her door double checking that her guns were in place. Dean opened his trunk and pulled out two shovels and tossed them both to Sam. Then he pulled out two riles and two pistils. Krissy came around to stand next to him.

"Rock salt?" She asked

"You bet." He grinned

Stephy moved over to Sam and took one of the shovels from his hands. "You know you didn't have to stop… when we were outside the restaurant."

"What?" Sam looked down at her

"You were going to kiss me. But you stopped when Dean came out. You still could have kissed me."

"Maybe we should talk about this later."

"Fine." Stephy walked over to her sister and leaned her head on Krissy's shoulder

"Ready for this to be over?" Krissy asked

"You have no idea?" Stephy sighed

"Then let's kill the son of a bitch and leave." Dean closed the trunk

The four walked up the porch. The stairs squeaked as they stepped on them. Dean pushed open the front door and came into the living room. Sam walked in behind him, following by Krissy then Stephy.

"Which way to the basement?" Dean asked

Stephy pulled the folded blue print out of her back pocket. "Left, toward the kitchen."

All the chairs in the kitchen were knocked over and a few of the cabinets were left open. Signs of struggle from the fight that happened many years ago. They crossed the kitchen to a blank wall. No sign of a door anywhere.

"I don't see a door." Sam said

"Well there should be one right here." Stephy ran a hand over the blue prints

Krissy stepped in front of the wall and placed both hands on it. Then she knocked on it with one fist. "Its here," She stepped back and lifted both her hands into the air, palms facing the wall. "You guys might want to stand back." The others stepped back. Krissy took in a breath then flicked her wrists outward. Suddenly two pieces of ply wood were ripped from the wall and flew across the kitchen.

"Wooh…" Dean whistled

"Go sis." Stephy smiled

Krissy turned to them pulling out a flashlight from her belt. "Let's go."

Dean stepped forward and grabbed the door knob turning it. "Locked, of course."

"You're a big strong guy. Kick it open." Krissy said

"You think I'm big and strong?" He asked

"Either knock down the door, or I will." Stephy tapped the handle of the shovel against the door between Krissy and Dean

"Alright, alright I'll do it." Dean stood in front of the door. He lifted his foot and kicked the door right where the lock was. The door flew open into a dark abyss. Krissy stepped through the door first, turning on her flashlight.

"Watch your step. Stairs look steep." She started down the stairs. Dean followed also pulling out his flashlight.

Stephy hesitated at the doorway looking into the darkness. "Isn't there like a light switch or something?"

"Come on Stephy, don't be a baby!" Krissy yelled up to her sister

"You really are scared aren't you? How can you be scared when you do this all the time?" Asked Sam

"Yes I am. Krissy is the brave one, she does most of the hunting stuff. I kinda just hang back and do the research." She laughed

Sam stepped up behind her. "There's nothing to be scared of."

"Only the two spirits who haunt this house." Stephy pointed out

"Well there is that. But don't worry, I'll protect you." Sam smiled

"That's sweet, but hasn't anyone told you that chivalry died." Stephy laughed

"Stop flirting you two!" Krissy screamed from the bottom of the stairs

"Get your asses down here!" Dean added

"Ok, shut your mouth!" Stephy screamed back and started down the stairs. The ground was covered in dirt and the walls were made of brick. Dean and Krissy shined their lights across the room.

"So, where is she buried?" Dean asked

"This isn't a treasure map Dean," Stephy put the blue prints back into her pocket "Look for some kind of grave marker."

Dean went one way and Krissy went the other. Both flash lights fanned across the room searching for some sort of clue. Dean went to the right of the stairs toward shelves of old food jars and dusty boxes. Krissy went left of the stairs toward a blank area where nothing but an old doll house was standing. With her hand that wasn't holding the flash light, she moved the doll house. Lying behind it was an old rag doll, and on the wall was a white cross painted onto the brick.

"I think I found it." Krissy said kneeling down and touching the cross. The other three came over to where she was kneeling.

"We better hurry; we only have two minutes before midnight." Stephy said

"Let's dig," Dean handed his flash light to Stephy and held out his hand to her "Give me the shovel."

"Why, do you think I can't dig up a grave?" Stephy asked

"I never said that." Dean pulled his hand back

"But you thought it. You think that just because I'm a girl and your guy that you can do it faster."

"Would you just give me the shovel?"

"No!"

"Stephy, come on," Krissy rolled her eyes. Stephy looked over at her. "Stop fighting with Dean and hand over the shovel."

Stephy pushed the shovel into Dean's chest. "I hope you choke on the dirt."

"We only have one minute now," Krissy shinned her light at the cross "Hurry up!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Discliamer: I Dont Own Supernatural**

Sam and Dean dug their shovels into the dirt. As the boys were digging up the grave, Krissy moved closer to her sister and jabbed her with her elbow.

"Why didn't you just let him dig? I wanted to see him sweat."

The girls watched as the boys dug up the grave. Both their flash lights pointed at the dirt. Stephy sighed; if the body was buried deep then this was going to take a while. And midnight was only one minute away. She turned to Krissy, who wasn't taking her eyes off Dean.

"It's almost midnight." Stephy asked

"Watch this." Krissy whispered. She lifted her hand, making claws with her fingers, and closed one eye. She flicked her wrist down and a sly grin spread across her face.

"What the hell?" Dean looked down at his shirt, which was now torn into pieces

"Wow the spirit is getting angry," Krissy said "Better dig faster."

"You're so stupid." Stephy whispered to her sister

"I can do Sam's too." Krissy raised her hand again

Stephy grabbed her arm. "Don't."

"Well it would look weird if the spirit attacked only Dean," Krissy pulled her arm away, and slashed Sam's at shirt also "Dang that spirit is angry."

"I guess so." Dean said

"Better get going before it starts on your pants." Krissy laughed

Stephy crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. "I can't believe you did that."

"Yes you can. Oh come on Stephy, that's a good view. Don't deny it."

"Shut up..."

"Hey stop the girl talk." Dean called over to them

"We found it." Sam said smoothly

The girls stepped over to where the boys had dug and looked down into the grave. The body of a little girl in a dirty pale blue dress was at the bottom. Dean pulled out a small tank of gasoline while Sam salted the remains.

"That poor little girl." Stephy murmured

"Let's get this over and done with." Dean poured the gasoline and reached into his pocket for him lighter

"That's not very nice."

The four turned around, seeing Emma standing right beside the girls looking into her grave. Emma looked up at Dean with a sad face.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" She asked

"We aren't trying to hurt you." Stephy said calmly

"We're just trying to help." Krissy added

Dean flipped his lighter open and turned the wheel, igniting the flame. He held it over the grave. Emma looked at the lighter and her hands turned into fists.

"No, he's not!" She screamed

The room became darker as the black figure, Emma's father, came into the basement. A growl like sound echoed through the room. The figure looked like it was hunched over; it was too tall to be in the room.

"Dean now might be a good time to drop that lighter." Sam said with a nervous laugh

Dean dropped the lighter onto the remains and they went up in flames. The black figure roared and knocked over the four of them, with what looked like an arm. When they looked back up, both the black figure and Emma were still standing there.

"Why didn't she die?" Dean asked

"She's already dead." Krissy said

"You know what I meant!" Dean screamed

"Her spirit must be linked to something else in the house." Stephy said

"Then we better find it before this gets any uglier," Dean raised his gun toward the black figure "You girls go try to find whatever the hell it is that is keeping her here. We will keep this thing busy."

The twins ran up the stairs and went down the hall straight for Emma's room. Their flash lights shown across the room and they looked at each other.

"Where do we start?" Asked Krissy

"You start over by the closet; I'll start with the toy chest." Stephy quickly crossed the room and dug through the chest. Krissy opened the closet door to find many dusty dressed and shoes piled up on the bottom.

"How many dresses does a dead girl need?" She pulled out a red dress and dropped it to the floor

"Ok so if we do find what we are looking for, how do we know if we found it?" Stephy shifted through the toys

"I don't know but we need to do it fast." Krissy pulled out more dresses and they too dropped to the floor

"You're making my room a mess," Emma's voice came from the bedroom door. The girls turned around and looked over at her. She stared at her toys and dresses scattered across the room. She took a step into the room. "You aren't very nice."

Stephy stood up next to the toy chest and looked over at her sister. Krissy had four dresses in her hands and gave an awkward smile to Emma. She stared the twins with a sad look on her face. Stephy looked around the room seeing a tea set right by the door sitting on a small table.

"We wanted to play tea party." Stephy smiled

"And dress up." Krissy went along holding up the dresses

Emma looked over at the tea set then back at the girls. "Really?"

"Yes really," Stephy walked over to the tea set, picking up a dusty tea pot "We love tea parties."

"You do?" Emma asked

"Yeah we do." Krissy said from the closet

Emma continued to stare at them as the room became silent. Stephy began to nervously pretend to pour the tea and Krissy put the dresses back into the closet. When she turned around Emma was standing right in front of her.

"Uh… what dress do you want to wear?"

"The white one is my favorite." Emma took one step closer to the closet

"The white one?" Krissy started digging through the closet. In the very back, hanging on an old hanger was a silk and lace white dress. It almost looked like something a flower girl would wear. "You mean this one."

"Yeah, it's super pretty," Emma said as Krissy pulled the dress out of the closet "I always wore it to my tea parties."

Krissy looked over at Stephy, who stood holding the tea pot and a cup. They both nodded to each other. "Hope this works." Krissy then pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit the flame.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked

Without an answer Krissy held the flame to the dress and set it on fire. Slowly Emma seemed to turn into ash and fell away. Stephy let out a harsh breath and set the tea pot down on the table. Krissy dropped the dress and let it burn on the ground.

Stephy walked over to her sister and looked down at the flames. "Rest in peace."

"And leave the living alone," Krissy walked to the bedroom door "We should check on the boys, see if they are still alive."

"I really don't want to burry any bodies today." Stephy laughed


	9. Chapter 9

**Discliamer: I Dont Own Supernatural**

"So she thought you guys wanted to have tea with her?" Dean asked

"And play dress up." Krissy laughed as the four of them walked to the car

"It was a dress?" Sam looked at Stephy

"Yeah, her favorite one." Stephy answered

"What happened in the basement?" Krissy pulled on Dean's jacket "Looks like you got your ass kicked."

"That was one bad spirit." Dean stated

"Shot gun." Krissy shouted and ran toward the car

"What are you four?" Stephy asked

Krissy ran to the car and jumped into the passenger seat. The other three made their way to the car, Dean got into the drivers seat as Sam and Stephy slid into the back seat. They stared at each other when they accidentally bumped arms. Dean straightened out his rear view mirror and looked as they continued to stare at each other.

"Come on Sammy just kiss her already." Dean said

Sam glanced up at Dean but before he could turn toward him Stephy grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his lips hard.

"Wooh…" Dean sighed glancing back as his brother as Sam kissed Stephy back

"Get some, get some." Krissy laughed

Dean looked over at her. "If you hadn't called shotgun that could have been us back there."

"And you would have let Sam drive?" She looked over at him

"Sometimes I do."

"You're insane. I never let Stephy drive my car."

The two of them laughed on the way back to the hotel, occasionally looking back at their siblings who were making out the whole way. Once at the hotel they all climbed out and the girls walked toward their room. Dean leaned against the hood of his car and Sam stood next to him.

Krissy turned back to them "So this is goodbye then."

"It was nice working with you guys," Stephy also turned around "Call us if you ever need help."

"Yeah, same to you." Sam said

"Bye boys." Krissy waved. Then the two sisters went toward their room.

"Well that was an interesting experience." Dean said pushing himself off the hood of the car

"Yeah it was. Think we'll ever see them again?"

"Why Sam? Want a little more than what you got in the back seat." Dean laughed as he walked to the driver's side of the car

"Shut up Dean." Sam rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door

"You know I am right." Dean opened his door and sat down in the drivers seat

Sam joined his brother in the car and they took one final look at the girls as they walked into their room. Stephy looked over her shoulder and waved with a smile, Krissy gave them a nod and walked into the room. Dean turned the ignition and put the car into drive. The girls were already in there room when Dean started to drive away.

**Authors note: Sadly it is over... for now.**


End file.
